Relationships: How confusing
by unluckybabe13
Summary: Sakura has a fight with her two boyfriends Naruto and Sasuke, but what happens when they find out that she's carrying something important to them?
1. Confusion

**Don't own Naruto. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Warning! Some sexual scenes and harsh language. Don't like don't read! It is about a threesome ;)**

Today was _supposed _to be a nice and sunny day. A day where couples could walk through the park, or go swimming, or hike and have a nice picnic together. But no! Today was a lousy, no good, horrible day! It was cold outside, dark clouds were forming, and hail was starting to pore down on Sakura's apartment complex. The horrible weather outside matched the sinking feeling Sakura was having in her heart.

Why you ask? Well, there she was sitting on her couch, wearing her cherry blossom print pajamas glaring a hole through her couch. Sakura had been upset for the past few days because of the fight she had between her two boyfriends Sasuke and Naruto. All of them suddenly burst out that they had feelings for one another. They didn't want to have to choose between each other and thought it was impossible for all three of them to be together. It happened one drunken night after a successful mission. They ended up having very steamy, drunken coitus but all three freaked out the next morning. Sasuke and Naruto yelled for a bit at each other, inevitably waking Sakura up who was blushing from her head down. Naruto and Sasuke left the room first leaving Sakura to become saddened at the fact that all three of them said they liked one another the night before. A few hours later, that same day, both Naruto and Sasuke had talked it out between each other and went to go find Sakura who was still unsure if they meant what they said. It wasn't too hard for Sasuke or Naruto to convince her after that.

Up until now all three of them had been dating in secret for five years since a three way couple would have been in no way acceptable in the village. The only people who actually knew about it were Kakashi and Tsunade.

Sure Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had been in bouts before between each other but this fight was different. The fight all three of them had gotten into made Sakura want to cry; indeed several tears had escaped her.

"I don't even remember what we were fighting over," Sakura asked herself. She was struggling to remember the fight which had upset herself and her lovers. It was probably difficult to remember because Sakura had tried so hard to get it out of her mind. Nonetheless, she walked over to her small kitchen to get something to eat. She hadn't been feeling well for the past three weeks and if she even thought about going to the hospital, the first thing the nurses (also some of her close friends) would tell her is, "What's been going on! You are mal-nutritious again! This because of Naruto and Sasuke isn't it?" She could just hear the conversation with the nurses in her head over and over again. The nurses of course thought that Naruto and Sasuke were putting Sakura through rough training which is why she hadn't been eating well. In truth, she was eating _something_. It wasn't helping her appetite at all. But it wasn't exactly all of Naruto and Sasuke's fault she was mal-nutritious the first time.

-_Flashback_-

_"Oh Sasuke!" "Naruto!" Sakura was in her own little passionate world at the moment breathing deeply as her two boyfriends, of five years, were playing another round of domination in bed with her after their mission._

"_mmm…Sakura, you taste so good" Sasuke, at the moment, was kissing and suckling the space between her neck and shoulder blade; giving Sakura a hickey, marking her as his own. _

"_Yeah Sakura! You don't know how much Sasuke and I missed you on our mission!" Naruto, on the other hand, was pulling Sakura into his lap suckling her pert nipples making Sakura yelp._

_Oh how she loved it all! Feeling the hardness poking at her thigh and the hardness rubbing against her ass. She needed this since they had been gone for almost three weeks. They ripped off each others clothes groping and grinding each other until none of them could take it anymore. Naruto threw Sakura's legs over his shoulders, and Sasuke coming from behind to entrap Sakura. They brought Sakura between themselves not wasting one more minute without each other, into the world of ecstasy. _

-_End of Flashback _-

Sakura loved Naruto and Sasuke so much, and the sex blew her mind and had definitely lowered her IQ every time, but the reason she had mal-nutrition was that she wasn't really eating food, just Naruto and Sasuke. That being the case (and Tsunade warning Naruto and Sasuke that if it ever happened again to her pupil that she would literally tear them a new one) that they started adding food to their little endeavors. However after continuous sex for a week (since Sakura asked for that particular week off), the day before Sakura had to return to her shift at the hospital was the one that caused Sakura to be in the state she was in.

-_Flashback_-

_Sakura always woke up before Naruto or Sasuke did, even though the nights before had literally knocked her out cold. But today, she was feeling a little bit irritated, nauseated, and hungry. She was about to solve the last problem right now. She reached up on top of her refrigerator for some cheerios. She was seriously reconsidering remodeling the kitchen. It was only able to fit a small table, barely enough for three chairs, which took up half the kitchen anyway. It had a sink, a small refrigeration and a microwave. It was probably half the size of her bedroom._

"_I don't understand why Sasuke won't let me and Naruto stay with him at the Uchiha Estate."_

_She thought irritated in her head, "I still don't understand why they come live with me. Even Naruto's place is bigger than this!" She was brooding over why they always stayed over with her, stabbing a cheerio with her spoon._

_ After eating half of her bowl of cereal she heard arguing in the other room. Than a flurry of footsteps headed for the kitchen. With a mouthful of cereal, the kitchen's sliding door flew open to an enraged Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura really couldn't understand what they were talking about since it was just a mixture of words: "Asshole!" "Dumbass!" "Teme!" "Dobe!" Sakura, being already irritated enough that morning, thought she would try to break up the fight between the two (which she usually did when they were younger anyway)._

"_Where is Kakashi-sensei when you need him" Sakura ideally thought._

_ All of a sudden both Naruto and Sasuke started pounding the shit out of each other in her "living room". A bone crunching hit to the jaw from Naruto and a brutal kick to the stomach from Sasuke and so on. Usually when they were fighting it was usually playful and about who could dominate whom but this fight was out of control! Sakura ripped both of them apart flinging them into the opposite walls of each other with her monster strength, leaving two dents into the walls of her apartment. Both slowly got up and began glaring at her with hate filled eyes._

"_What is wrong with you two?!" (From here it gets a little foggy with what Sakura remembers them saying but she remembers the most brutal phrases she had ever heard from them in their life. Ones with which had torn her heart into pieces and destroyed her entirely)._

"_God damn it Sakura! We fucking hate you! How dare you think you're good enough to be our girlfriend to stop our fighting or to even be with us!"_

"_Stay the hell out of our lives we never want to be with someone like you!"_

_Sakura could barely breath or hear after that. She was so distraught by what they just said that she was only able to watch them battle themselves out her door throwing everything they could touch at each other, on their way out (all of which were Sakuras'). Both of them missed each other with the last few objects as they were about to leave, hitting Sakura in the face by accident, unknowingly. Cutting her left cheek and bruising her lower right cheek. Once the door slammed closed her hand flew to her trembling lips and tears silently left her. But what she didn't know was that the reason they were fighting was due to the fact that the S-class criminal they went up against, on their last mission, purposefully convinced them that no one could possibly love them, want them around, or need them. That it was impossible. And they secretly took his words to heart before the slaughtered the criminal out of existence. The few days it took them to return to the village, their heads were filled with the worse memories they had of each other; which convinced them even more that they were unlovable. It never made sense to them how Sakura could love them both, what with all of their faults, and how much pain they caused her and each other before they had started dating._

-_End of Flashback_-

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first ever threesome story! I re-wrote it to add and subtract some details but let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. It all comes out

So there Sakura was. Sitting, eating nothing, and staring off into space. She hadn't been to the hospital to work, or even tried going on a mission. She didn't want to do anything. Nothing seemed to matter anymore to her. How could it?

**(In the Hokage's office)**

"Would you two mind telling me what the hell has been going on?! You're acting like a bunch of children and doing less than proficient work on missions! Not only is that stupid but dangerous for your teammates as well! Explain yourselves!" Tsunade-sama was beyond furious with the two people in front of her, Naruto and Sasuke.

They hesitantly began explaining to her what had happened on the mission, since she had asked them to relay their report; she had noticed that was when they started to behave strangely.

Tsunade wasn't really interested in their mission report because she knew Sakura hadn't been to the hospital in a while and was worried about her dear pupil profusely. The minute Tsunade heard Naruto and Sasuke's report of what the S-class criminal had told them (which they were hesitant about doing anyway not wanting to ruin their pride), she was surprised. She didn't think that Naruto and Sasuke would have taken that man's words to heart, but they did. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke who looked sad, lonely and unsure. Tsunade knew it was because they were without their Sakura. They knew they could never face her, after what they had said to her.

"ARE YOU TWO INSANE! How could you think or believe something like that!" Tsunade felt bad for them, she really did. Tsunade-sama, about to continue her rant, was interrupted by one of Sakura's close nurse-friends at the hospital.

"Hokage-sama! Something has gone terribly wrong!" She was close to tears.

"What is it Hame-chan?" Tsunade stood up worried.

"It's Sakura-chan!" Hame practically yelled.

Both Naruto and Sasuke snapped their heads to the door in shock. They never wanted anything bad to happen to Sakura. They always wanted to keep her safe which is why they stayed at her place for two sole reasons. One, she would be too stubborn to leave and two, they could watch over her happily.

"She's in the hospital! We believe she blacked out Tsunade-sama, and she is mal-nutritious again."

Tsunade glared at the two men, but they remained shocked at what they just heard from the nurse.

"We better get down there then! Move it you two!" Tsunade yelled at them, heaving them both by the collar to get them out the door at least.

All three ran at full speed to the hospital, leaving the nurse far behind. They opened the hospital doors screaming at the receptionist which way Haruno, Sakura's room was. The receptionist shakily pointed down the hall telling them Sakura was in room 208 scared for her life at the moment.

Tsunade slammed open the door. They all stared in shock for a moment. Sakura was there lying helpless on the bed with the heart monitor connected to her. Motionless and tear stains evident on her cheeks. It was a sad sight to all of them but, Tsunade told both Naruto and Sasuke to sit outside while she examined Sakura. Both felt horribly guilty and were depressed. They definitely felt like crying but were not going to cry in public.

Maybe in front of Sakura, but that was a very, VERY, rare occasion.

"Take this to the lab immediately!" Tsunade had just ordered a nurse to examine Sakura's blood sample as she briskly walked out 208's door. She was curious because what she had just felt right under Sakura's abdomen made her go into shock, then go pale, then a nice shade of green, and then she had a suddenly soft smile. With golden brown eyes, she looked at Sakura with care, and then slightly frowned; she had no idea how Naruto and Sasuke would react but hoped they would at least be mature enough to take responsibility. She told Naruto and Sasuke that they could sit in the room with Sakura if they wanted to and mentioned quietly that Sakura should be waking up soon.

**(Down the hallway)**

After about thirty minutes of Tsunade waiting for the blood samples she had just taken to be analyzed, she finally got her results and smiled knowingly to herself.

"What Tsunade-sama!?" the nurse asked in a hushed tone, wide-eyed.

"Naruto and Sasuke deserve a surprise like this considering what they did to my pupil. Besides, I want to see their reaction when they hear the news. BUT! Only when she wakes up and they apologize profusely which, if I had to guess, they are going to do" Tsunade walked away with a gleam in her eye and a sly smile on her face knowing that her plan was going to work.

(Back in room 208)

Naruto silently stared down at Sakura praying to Kami-sama that she would wake up soon, while Sasuke masked his eyes with his bangs. They wished this had never had happened that they had never believed that stupid criminal! Why did this happen to them? They couldn't stand losing someone as important as Sakura in their lives, they just couldn't!

Sakura slowly fluttered her eyes open noticing a couple of presences around her. When she had her eyes open, they widened a fraction in shock. Why? Because the two men she was in love with were their (they were gaping and wide-eyed at her for some reason) and she was in the hospital.

Tsunade and the nurse were secretly eavesdropping in the hallway, ears pressed against the closed door.

"THE HOSPITAL!" Sakura though frantically, "Why the hell am I in the hospital?" Sakura, tried to remember, but for the life of her she couldn't. And why were Naruto and Sasuke staring at her like that?

All in one motion, both Naruto and Sasuke leapt into her hospital bed kissing and hugging the daylights out of Sakura. Begging and pleading for her to forgive them. Explaining why they had yelled at her, about the criminal, and how they didn't mean a word they said to her. They were telling her that they would do all the chores, and dishes, and repay all the damages they did to her apartment. They just really wanted to be with her again and make her happy.

"We just want you back! PLEASE!" They both looked at her with red, pleading, and sad eyes that if she were to tell them no, that there would be a good chance of loss and suffering amongst all of them and anger towards themselves.

"Of course" Sakura smiled softly at them. Then she exploded out with all the things she was sorry and confused about. "I thought I had done something to you guys! I didn't want to believe I was so, unimportant and hated by either of you. I just didn't want to believe it. I'm so sorry if I had done anything to upset you since you did come back from an S-class mission (she started to tear up). I love you both. I just don't know what I was supposed to do once you both left me like that with so much hatred towards me and – "

"We could never hate you Sakura!"

"We love you, with all our hearts!"

They had a three-sy hug and began to lightly kiss each other with only love in their eyes. After a few moments passed and all three had settled in Sakura's rather small hospital bed, Sakura had a question nagging at her brain.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Sakura asked quietly.

Both of them looked at her for a moment then looked down in confusion.

"We don't know Sakura" Naruto replied.

"Maybe a nurse does though if we ask, right?" Sasuke chipped in.

Right on queue, the nurse who took the blood test to the lab and was supposed to do what Tsunade told her to, popped into the room.

"Hello Ms. Haruno. Are you feeling better?" Mochi asked with slight worry.

"Yes Mochi-chan" Sakura replied happily.

"That's good."

"Mochi-chan, why am I in the hospital? Is something wrong with me?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"Not exactly" Mochi replied.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other questionably. In that second though, Mochi winked at Sakura. Sakura cocked her head in question before a few memories started flashing through her head.

_Flashback_

"_Like hell we'll let you keep the kid!" _

"_Die!"_

Sakura's apartment was in more than just shambles if she remembered correctly. Sakura touched her stomach gently and just knew what Mochi was going to say. Sakura also sweat dropped at the fact that Tsunade probably put her up to it considering Mochi wouldn't ever mess with Sakura. Sakura had to smile a little at that.

"Anyway, Ms. Haruno" Naruto's and Sasuke's attention was back onto the nurse.

"You are mal-nutritious again and we found a slight cut and bruise on your face; we guess that was from your fall. Sakura blushed at this knowing exactly how they got there.

"I see… go on Mochi" Sakura was trying so hard not to laugh considering she didn't want to ruin the surprise for Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura could practically see Mochi burst out with the one sentence that was going to change their lives forever.

"Either way you should start eating things with lots of iron, and milk, and start considering it would be bad for the baby if you stay in your current condition," Mochi looked silently at the board waiting to hear something from Naruto or Sasuke, trying not to burst out laughing.

Sakura being a little nervous and scared for their reaction waited patiently for it to process into their heads. Naruto and Sasuke looked, well, shocked would be an understatement. Mouths were agape, eyes were bulging out of their heads, and both seemed to lull off into their own little worlds. In a matter of seconds, things went from completely silent (you could drop a pin and hear it) to extremely loud and obnoxious (to the other patients of course).

Naruto slowly got off of the bed just looking at Sakura in pure shock. His shock slowly turned to that of happiness and a full blown smile went across his face. Naruto immediately started hollering out loud "YES YES YES YES YES!" He was running around in circles hugging the nurse. Sasuke breathed out a smile and placed his forehead against Sakura's placing his hand onto her stomach.

"A baby huh?" He just couldn't erase the smile from his face, not that he would. It wasn't full blown or anything (and if it was a full blown smile, he would probably make the nurses faint) but he was the happiest he has ever been.

Naruto skipped over to Sakura gently hugging her and moving his face to her stomach, laying his cheek on her abdomen quietly saying "You're pregnant! We're having a baby! We're going to have a family!" Naruto just couldn't keep his eyes off of Sakura's stomach while Sasuke didn't remove his hand off of her abdomen in the slightest. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were together, happy, and a family now. Sakura vaguely wondered for a moment how Kakashi would react.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter two! On to the next :)<strong>


	3. Clarification

**Disclaimer *Don't own Naruto***

**Continuation-Please enjoy! **

"Well Ms. Haruno, if you think your ready to leave the hospital, you may go" Mochi said kindly, smiling at the two happy fathers.

"Yes I think I am, thank you Mochi-chan" Sakura smiled at the woman as she left the room. Both Naruto and Sasuke started looking at Sakura with a sparkle in their eyes. It was kind of freaking her out.

"What?" Sakura asked confused looking back and forth between both men.

"Oh nothing Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled at her.

"Do you think you're really OK to leave the hospital?" Sasuke looked up at her still with that ting of worry on his face.

"Yes, I think I'll be alright. Where are my clothes?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto and Sasuke searched her room, until most of her clothes were found in a cabinet.

Once Sakura left the hospital, which took FOREVER considering the amounts of paperwork needed to be filled out, they left for Sakura's apartment. On the walk home, they went through the park, holding each others hands. They arrived at Sakura's apartment about to open it until Sakura jumped in front of them.

"Um…hey you guys I have an idea" they looked at her suspiciously "you know…um…I'm kind of hungry and ramen sounds really good right now so maybe we should go get some…I mean…um…we don't have to be at my apartment right _now,_ we could come back since its not too late." She gave an awkward laugh hoping they would buy it.

They looked at the door suspiciously behind her, wondering what it could be that she's hiding. However, they decided to play along and walked in the direction of the ramen stand. They ate and talked for awhile until it was 10:23PM. They decided it would be best to go back to her apartment now.

"Well… maybe we could go for a late night walk or something…right guys?" They looked at each other questioningly.

"Why exactly do you not want to go back to your apartment Sakura" Sasuke eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah! What are you hiding!?" Naruto was mere inches from her face looking for an answer.

"There-there's no reason! Really! I'm not hiding anything!" She waved her hands in front of her face.

"Well then let's, go. I think we're all getting a little tired," Sasuke said slyly. "Yeah Sakura-chan, besides you need to get to bed after this long day."

"Right, well you see…the thing is –" She used a transportation jutsu, which they assumed was to her apartment.

"Well I suppose the game is on isn't it Naruto?"

"Oh yeah" Naruto exclaimed, "Let's see what she's hiding"

They both transported themselves to Sakura's apartment.

Once Sakura was at her apartment, she locked the door behind her putting a simple jutsu against the door.

"I hope that slows them down a little bit."

There was broken glass on the floor which she began to sweep up quickly. Next she picked up the two kunai, she had thrown near her bed. After that she did a quick clean up of everything in the room. Hopefully it looked convincing.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Sasuke had kicked open the door, while Naruto took care of the jutsu. She quickly put her hands behind her back whistling innocently.

Sasuke and Naruto did a quick look around her apartment, trying to see if anything was out of place. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, they walked back to Sakura with crossed arms staring suspiciously at her, trying to get past her façade.

"Start spilling, or me and Naruto are going to make this very interesting for you."

Sakura gulped backing away as they stalked closer to her.

"Now, now you guys, I don't want you to worry so it's better if you don't know," Sakura laughed nervously again. This was going to end badly and she knew it. She ran to the bed jumping under the covers.

"Boy am I tired, well I better get to sleep," She turned onto her stomach, stuffing her head under her pillow; snoring rather loudly. Both glared at her, hoping she could sense their anger. They leapt onto the bed, while Naruto smacked her butt under the covers.

"OW!" She came up under the covers with a glare and pout present on her face looking at Naruto angrily. They both pushed her up against the head board smiling evilly at her. Sakura gulped as Naruto lightly kissed her and Sasuke's wandering hand went up her shirt. Suddenly Sasuke glanced above Sakura's head, his eyes widening. Naruto glanced at Sasuke noticing his gaze and followed it. His eyes widened as well.

"Sakura, are those kunai marks" Sakura looked above her completely forgetting about the smaller evidence.

"Well those are..uh –" She leapt out of bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Sakura Haruno! You had better start explaining right now." To say they were pissed about Sakura being attacked was an understatement.

"OK! So maybe I was attacked by a member from the Haruno Clan. And-and maybe the after effects of the fight caused me to black out," She peeked out the door to see their reactions.

They looked down at her in anger, she was hiding all the evidence so they wouldn't know.

"But why Sakura? Why would you hide that from us?" Naruto bent down to Sakura's level wanting to hold her gently against him but they door was only opened about an inch.

Sakura heaved a great sigh feeling their worry growing along with their anger.

"Members from the clan said that this was their last meeting with me and that having this baby is and always will be a discrimination to the Haruno Clan. I think they found out I was pregnant after fighting me. Before that I think they wanted to warn me that I was getting very close to breaking their rules. Either way they said I am no longer considered a Haruno, and if that continues to be my honorific, they'll kill me and this baby."

They looked at her strangely becoming alarmed at such a threat.

"Even though I am no longer apart of the clan, they don't want me screwing up their image of perfection," She looked bitterly down at the floor.

"Why should it matter to them? They've never cared about you before! Besides, you no longer became legally involved in the clan once your parents died so I don't see why you are even important to them," Sasuke stated a-matter-of-factly.

Sakura looked up at him hurt at the mention of her parents who were slaughtered by the Haruno clan for challenging their authority.

Sasuke and Naruto stiffened as Sakura sadly walked over to bed, sliding under.

"Sakura-chan I didn't mean to upset you," Sasuke gently touched her shoulder while they both sidled in next to her ready to go to bed.

"I know, it just hurts to talk about is all…I understand," she gave them sweet kisses on the lips before falling asleep. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other briefly, as if reading the others mind, before smiling at each other. Their thoughts were different, but conveyed happiness.

"_We should get married so our secret is out and so everyone knows we are a family"_

"_I'm so happy that Sakura is pregnant so our family can grow"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this story is getting a little lovey dovey... and corny. But I really am a romantic so it can't be helped!<strong>


	4. A New Life

**(The next morning)**

Sakura woke up with Naruto snuggling her breast, while Sasuke was snuggling into her shoulder. Both had their hands on her stomach. She smiled so softly at their reactions; they really were happy about her pregnancy.

Sakura decided to sleep a little longer, when she woke, all three of them were slowly opening and adjusting their eyes. All of them smiled at each other, glad to be with one another. However, both Sasuke and Naruto noticed they had their hands on her stomach, ripping them off in embarrassment.

She had to admit, she liked their hands on her stomach.

Both cleared their throats "Um…Sakura-chan –" Both Naruto and Sasuke said it at the same time. "Stop saying what I'm saying DobeTeme!" Both kept repeating each other.

Sakura just watched them fight for a little, entertained by their child-ness.

"Hey Sakura-chan (Naruto and Sasuke were currently in a pretzel together grabbing and punching each other) how far along are you?"

Sakura looked at them as they began to settle down, sitting on the floor giving her their attention.

"Well I don't know exactly, if I had to guess, I'm probably about two months in." Naruto beamed at her while Sasuke gave a soft smile with an approving grunt.

"Anyway…um…" They both looked at her because of her change in attitude, "I just remembered that Tsunade made an appointment to see me today, to have a check-up for the baby. She told me before we left the hospital when she passed by us."

"So…" They gave her a questioning look, like they didn't know what she was asking of them. "Did you guys want to come?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised before lightly blushing.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to" Sakura said quickly noticing their silence. Sakura scratched the back of her head taking a shower and getting dressed.

_I really thought they'd want to see the baby_ Sakura sighed sadly after getting dressed. When she walked back into her bedroom she noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were no longer there. She sighed again feeling kind of sad. She headed for the front door before stopping in her tracks and seeing Sasuke and Naruto talking quietly with each other. Both stopped their conversation once noticing her presence. Both smiled at her; they were waiting for her so they could leave together.

Sakura smiled shyly at them walking up to them.

"We don't really know specific details of what happens during a check up, but we'd like to go with you" Sasuke said seriously.

"It's a good chance for us to make sure the baby is healthy too and if it needs more ramen" Naruto nodded.

"Ramen isn't good for anyone Dobe" Sasuke said drolly, rolling his eyes. Naruto huffed at him only to make Sakura giggle.

"I'm just glad you guys want to come with me!" Sakura said happily. Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised for a moment before both took one of Sakura's hands as they walked down to the hospital.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting next to Sakura's hospital bed, which she was laying on (as instructed by Tsunade who said she would be back in a few minutes).

They all looked lovingly at each other with Sakura just blushing insanely. Tsunade came in with a bottle which Sakura knew was filled with gel.

"Okay Sakura, lift up your shirt please" Tsunade instructed before turning around to turn on a T.V. like machine. Sasuke and Naruto were just observing everything remaining silent through the whole process. Tsunade turned back around to place the gel on Sakura's stomach which Sakura shivered at slightly from the cold. Tsunade then began to circle her stomach with a scope as all four of them paid attention to the screen.

"Yup, there it is!" Tsunade said happily as Sakura smiled at the screen. Naruto and Sasuke just cocked their heads in confusion wondering what they were supposed to be looking at.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura said quietly to get the woman's attention. Tsunade saw Naruto and Sasuke's bewilderment before pointing to a rather large dot on the screen (about the size of a quarter).

"This is the baby. As far as I can tell it seems healthy" Tsunade said to all three of them.

"I don't understand how that's a baby" Naruto said confused.

"I don't think it's that mature yet Dobe" Sasuke said knowing very little about this subject himself.

"That's right. It won't seem baby-like yet but we can see what gender the baby is around the fifth month" Tsunade said, wiping the gel off of Sakura's stomach. Both men nodded thanking Tsunade for checking on Sakura before all three of them left to go get breakfast.

Naruto and Sasuke were looking around for something to eat. Well Sasuke was. Naruto just wanted to eat ramen but Sasuke told him it wasn't good for the baby (or for anyone) making the blonde pout and agree to eat something else. Naruto and Sasuke started walking towards a restaurant they thought might be good for breakfast before noticing Sakura wasn't with them. They quickly turned to see Sakura looking nervously at the ground and holding her stomach.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke said worried, hurriedly walking back to the woman.

"What's wrong?"

"Should I get Tsunade?"

"Are you not feeling well?"

"Is the baby okay?"

"Do you need-"

But Sakura cut them off from their questioning before looking nervously up at Sasuke.

"I-I'd really like it if –" Sakura began glancing at Naruto who looked confused at her.

"Like it if, what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"If we could live somewhere else besides my apartment" Sakura said suddenly surprising both men.

"But we like you apartment Sakura" Naruto said seriously.

"Yes, I know, but once the baby gets here there won't be enough room for all four of us" Sakura said worriedly back at him. Both men smiled softly at her loving how much she cared for their baby. Sakura had been thinking about this for a while anyway whether or not she was pregnant.

"Then we can move into my place" Sasuke said suddenly. It's kind of dusty and morbid but I think if both of you are there the atmosphere could change.

Naruto and Sakura looked surprised before smiling.

"Now come on, I'm sure the baby is hungry" Sasuke said grabbing both Naruto and Sakura by the arm and dragging them into the restaurant.

After the breakfast and a calm walk through the park, Naruto transported his stuff to Sasuke's apartment before both men helped Sakura transport her things to Sasuke's apartment. They completely forbade Sakura from using her chakra making her smile and roll her eyes at them.

When Sasuke said his home was dusty it was an understatement. Mostly because he just started living with Sakura so he didn't take the time to clean very much of his home. All three started cleaning up the place before 'breaking in' the furniture which took a couple of hours. Sakura was happily lying in bed with both men snuggled up to her. The only thing that bothered her was they were completely avoiding her stomach. After about an hour she noticed their hands going lower towards her stomach but still weren't touching it.

"I think I'd be able to fall asleep easier if I knew the baby was safe" Sakura said quietly making Naruto and Sasuke lift up their eye brows in question at her.

"Don't you feel safe?" Naruto asked confused.

"How is the baby not safe?" Sasuke also asked confused.

"I'm sure the baby and I are safe, but I'd feel even safer if you could be more protective of it" Sakura said trying not to giggle at their confused stares.

"I still don't get what you want" Naruto said, sweat dropping.

Sakura suddenly grabbed each of their hands resting them on her exposed stomach.

"That's better" Sakura said sleepily with a smile on her face. Sakura let her eyes flutter shut as she slowly drifted towards sleep.

Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised at each other before rubbing her stomach possessively and with care before falling asleep happily with Sakura.

The months after that passed by quickly for the group.

**(Month Three)**

Once it was Sakura's third month they finally had the courage to tell Kakashi about Sakura's pregnancy. Kakashi was automatically suspicious when they offered to buy him lunch since they needed to tell him something. Kakashi sat nervously, just staring at his food waiting for them to do something to him.

Naruto looked positively happy, Sasuke looked bored, and Sakura looked nervous.

"So, uh, what did you guys want to tell me?" Kakashi asked, beyond curious. All three looked at each other, well Naruto and Sasuke did. Sakura was just looking in her lap nervously, her hand resting on her stomach (which was out of view from Kakashi).

"Well something has happened between us" Sasuke said seriously.

"And we thought you had the right to know since you are our sensei and weren't upset when we told you all three of us were dating" Naruto said.

Sakura remained silent. Kakashi , Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be waiting for her to say something but she seemed less than interested in saying anything. Kakashi was really important to her and was already surprised that Kakashi accepted them all to be dating. She was so nervous her mouth didn't want to even move.

"Well you see…" Sasuke began, scratching the back of his head.

"The thing is…" Naruto started after Sasuke.

"I'm pregnant" Sakura whispered out, still not making eye contact with her ex-sensei. Sakura heard an audible thump seeing Kakashi pass out on the table.

"Well that didn't go so bad" Sasuke said quietly.

"Should we just leave him here" Naruto said tapping his chin while thinking. Sakura sighed getting up telling them she was going on a walk while they should at least wait for Kakashi to be concious.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, shaking the man out of his stupor, "You're opinion is really important to Sakura-chan so she's upset if you are unhappy about all of this."

"I know what to do" Sasuke said suddenly lifting the perverted 'Make out Paradise' book from Kakashi's pocket before opening it and started to barely rip the page.

"No!" Kakashi said quickly grabbing his book and holding onto it like a rare treasure; he quickly put the book in his pocket again.

Kakashi coughed awkwardly before saying, "Ahem, Sakura-chan. Congratulations! I hope I can be the godfather and-" Kakashi began happily before noticing she wasn't there.

"You really want to be the godfather?" Naruto asked happily, "that sounds great!"

"Sakura went for a walk. I think she might be a bit upset" Sasuke said as all three of them suddenly left to go see where Sakura went.

They all stopped suddenly seeing Sakura pick up a piece of paper on the ground while some kunoichi were looking at her in disgust.

"Geez you must be a slut to sleep with your own team mates!"

"I mean your baby has a whore for a mother"

"How disgraceful!"

"You probably drugged your team mates so they could sleep with someone like you!"

"You don't deserve to be in the village while disrespecting some of Konoha's most prestigious people (she is referring to Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tsunade considering they still didn't really like Naruto).

"How dare you speak to our girlfriend like that!" Naruto said angrily making Sakura look up in surprise at him. She was just getting the paper, trying to ignore them so she could continue her walk.

"If anyone is being disrespectful it's you idiots for even talking to someone as important as Sakura-chan" Sasuke said angrily.

"You don't know anything about the situation or how we feel on the matter so you have no standing as to how any of us feel. I suggest to all of you to get the hell away from my previous student before things get ugly" Kakashi said angrily. All three men glared with hatred at the kunoichi who quickly ran away in fear not wanting to challenge any of them.

Kakashi helped Sakura up as Naruto and Sasuke were worriedly asking if she was okay.

"Please don't believe anything they said Sakura-chan" Kakashi said seriously.

"They're just jealous and want to start drama" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Don't leave us because you think you've disrespected us or anything" Naruto said quietly.

"I wasn't going to anyway. I just dropped this coupon which I was going to give Kakashi-sensei since he didn't seem too keen on the idea of me being pregnant. Then those women came along while I was picking it up" Sakura said still looking slightly worried at Kakashi.

"As long as I get to be the godfather I'm totally happy your are pregnant" Kakashi said giving an eye crescent to the girl.

Sakura smiled at him handing him the coupon.

"If you buy something at the bookstore it is half off with this coupon. Don't get me wrong Kakashi-sensei, I am not promoting your perverted reading in any shape or form" Sakura said sternly making all three men laugh.

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hands ready to go home. Kakashi waved goodbye to them before giddily going to the bookstore to buy a 'certain book' that just came out.

**(The fifth month)**

"Hey Sakura-chan…" all three were in the park sitting under a cherry blossom tree snuggling under the shade on such a beautiful day. Sakura's baby bump was as clear as day, protruding underneath her shirt. Naruto and Sasuke were resting their hands on the bump possessively almost every waking minute after the baby had kicked.

_Flashback_

_Sakura just walked into their home with groceries before dropping the two bags in her hands, in surprise. She gasped loudly before quickly putting her hand on her stomach. Naruto and Sasuke ran out from the kitchen hearing the bags fall onto the floor loudly._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Should I get Tsunade?"_

"_Do you need to lie down?"_

"_I told you not to carry heavy things!"_

_Sakura interrupted their questioning before grabbing both of their hands fast and placing them onto her stomach. Both looked confused at her before Naruto felt a bump against his hand and then Sasuke did. They both were stock still and looking shocked at her stomach before they hands started to roam over her stomach for a good thirty minutes. Both awkwardly coughed at the realization of how unmanly they were being and picked up the groceries before Sakura started making dinner. They couldn't help but touch her stomach all through dinner and while they were in bed however._

_End of flashback_

"Who's kid is it? I mean is it mine or Sasuke's?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke was suddenly interested in the conversation all of a sudden.

"Well you're not going to believe me if I tell you," Sakura said nervously as they looked at her, saying with their eyes that if she didn't tell them right now that they would 'force' her to tell them.

"It's both of yours."

"Sakura we may not understand babies, but that's impossible" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Apparently not" Sakura said nervously, " You see Tsunade had the same question and when we figured it out we thought I was in danger."

Naruto and Sasuke were so surprised the moved from lying on their backs to suddenly being on their knees and looked like they were about to kill something when she said that.

"I may be in a little more danger than a normal pregnant woman but nothing significant," Sakura said sheepishly.

"Start explaining Sakura" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well your see, the Jinchuriki inside Naruto must have done something to his sperm cells causing them to merge with yours when we were having sex together. Thus when the sperm reached my ovaries, it consisted of 1/3 of my genes, 1/3 of Naruto's genes, and 1/3 of Sasukes'. So when the baby is born it will have 1/3 of all of us. Weirdly enough, my body is able to deal with it. I would just like to believe that it was meant to be or something" Sakura said quietly, noticing Naruto and Sasuke registering the information she just gave them.

"Well at least Naruto and I won't be able to fight over the baby or anything and as long as your safe than it's fine," Sasuke said, Naruto nodding next to him.

"Geez Sasuke I don't think I've ever heard you so sappy before!"

"Shut it Dobe you know it's true! "

"Yeah I know I just like to piss you off about it," Naruto said making kissy sounds at him before being bopped on the head.

At the end of Sakura's fifth month they went to see Tsunade so all of them could see the sex of the baby. Naruto and Sasuke were on the edge of their seats as Tsunade and Sakura observed the screen. Tsunade and Sakura smiled deviously at each other before telling them that they were going to be surprised (whether they liked it or not). Naruto and Sasuke were pouting for a good two hours before Sakura made them very happy a little bit later. They still never found out about the sex of the baby though.

**(The week Sakura was due)**

"Guys I'm not disabled, and if I want to leave this bed and run around on, I don't know, pointy rocks than I'm going to do it," Sakura huffed at them.

At the moment Naruto and Sasuke put Sakura on house arrest making sure she didn't hurt one hair on her entire body. Kakashi seemed to come over at least once a week to check on Sakura saying he was practicing on being a godfather.

"If you get out of that bed we will put you right back in faster than you can comprehend." At the moment Sasuke was sitting in a chair reading a book while Naruto was eating a banana, leaning against the wall. Both were constantly watching Sakura out of the corner of their eyes for the last few days. Sakura was getting annoyed at them since they seemed to be watching her every five seconds.

Sakura pouted there for the better part of an hour before she felt like she was going to burst. She had to use the restroom. She slowly got up making sure everything was okay.

"What do you think you're doing Sakura?" Sasuke said annoyed, still reading his book.

"I'm going to the bathroom! SUE ME!" Sakura stuck her tongue at him as Naruto snickered at Sasuke earning himself a glare. Sakura waddled near the bathroom before she felt a pop and a trickle of something running down her leg. She widened her eyes. She knew exactly what happened and before she could say one word she screamed in pain at the contraction she just felt.

Naruto and Sasuke ran towards her at a blinding speed. Naruto picked her up bridal style while Sasuke ran ahead making a room reservation for her.

(6 hours in the hospital)

Sakura had been having contraction for a good four hours making her either gasp or flinch in pain. Either way Naruto and Sasuke were pacing her room as Tsunade said the baby was still 15 centimeters from coming out.

Tsunade came running in a few minutes later as Sakura actually yelled, startling Naruto and Sasuke, making them jump. Tsunade suddenly rushed them out of the room directing two nurses to assist her in the delivery. Sakura's voice was raw from all the screaming, she could barely take it anymore. She was there for a good two hours trying to breathe and push, or not push, or just deal with the pain until Tsunade gave her a command.

"One more push Sakura!"

Sakura tried with all her might to get the baby out. Finally after all her work, it was silent, and only the cries of a baby filled the room.

"We'll be back with your cleaned up baby Ms. Haruno" one of the nurses said. Sakura was still regaining her breath after about 10 minutes when Tsunade and the other nurse helped clean Sakura up. Tsunade then allowed Naruto and Sasuke into the room.

Naruto and Sasuke ran into Sakura's room (almost knocking Tsunade over) making sure she was okay. They started kissing and hugging Sakura everywhere, until Sakura said she was too sore to make much of a reaction. Naruto and Sasuke just looked proudly down at her making Sakura give a tired smile at them.

"Here you are Ms. Haruno, your cute little baby"

The baby had Sasuke's hair, Naruto's eyes, and Sakura's smile. It was the cutest baby any of them had ever seen in their entire life, and it was all theirs. The baby cooed up at the three people looking down at it after the nurse placed the baby into Sakura's arms. They all smiled happily at the baby. The baby held on to Naruto's finger which gently caressed the baby's cheek. Sasuke was ruffling his hand through their baby's soft hair. The baby curiously grabbed some of Sakura's hair gently making Sakura give a watery smile down at the baby.

Kakashi came in a few hours later seeing his ex-students happily surrounding Sakura and smiling into a yellow bundle.

Kakashi peaked into the bundle before his eyes softened at the sight.

"This is your godfather, Shinichi" Sakura said happily making all three men gape in surprise.

"We have a son" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time before happily hugging Sakura and repeatedly saying the word son.

"Yes, my baby boy" Sakura said happily.

A few days later their group of friends went to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's home. They already heard the rumor that all three of them were dating (a couple of years ago) before a few months ago they heard Sakura was pregnant because of them. All of them finally decided to confront Sakura about all of the rumors. Sakura was really nervous but her friends weren't terribly surprised, but were very happy for all three of them. Not to mention they thought Shinichi was adorable.

**(Four years later)**

Shinichi became Naruto and Sasuke's ring bearer at the wedding who was hand in hand with Ino's baby girl; who was the flower girl. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all finally getting married (in front of a small group of their friends). Sakura changed the majority of her name, so that it was even between her two husbands. Sakura Uchiha Uzumaki. People still called her by her first name considering they didn't want to side with one man or the other knowing that they would get the shit beaten out of them either way.

They were finally a family, living together in the Uchiha estate. They loved each other and were prepared (more than willingly I must say) to continue making their family grow. They were all perfect for each other and would never let anyone get in their way of breaking their family apart. That would be just plain stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Somehow this turned into an enormously long chapter O_o I just kept writing and writing (and I still may add some to it later), but here it is! The end ^_^<strong>


End file.
